


Story of Ziam

by fandomcrazychick



Category: Leona Lewis - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Songfic, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomcrazychick/pseuds/fandomcrazychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story of Ziam

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr - fandomcrazychick.tumblr.com

I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,   
How we met   
And the sparks flew instantly  
And people would say they're the lucky ones 

I used to know my place was a spot next to you,   
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on

Zayn curled up on the window seat of the school common room, a book in hand, even though his attention was directed elsewhere. He couldn’t stop staring at his ex-boyfriend across the room, cuddled up next to the school bitch.

Leona tossed her hair behind her shoulder as she giggled and flirted endlessly with Liam, who seemed to be enjoying it back, not caring about Zayn one little bit.  
The Bradford boy’s eyes welled up with tears as the sight brought back the still fresh heartbreak brought on by the Wolverhampton guy. Zayn was still very much in love with Liam, but the feeling obviously had never been reciprocated, otherwise Liam wouldn’t have moved on a week after their own messy break-up.

Oh, a simple complication,   
Miscommunications lead to fallout,   
So many things that I wish you knew   
So many walls up that I can't break through

\--Flash Back—

“Zayn, quit being so bloody jealous!” Liam yelled across their shared dorm. “I was just talking to the girl about our bloody homework, so just back off!” His face was red with irritation. This was the fifth argument of this type that they had had in the last week, and it was taking its toll on everyone’s nerves.

Just as angry, Zayn glared at him, “Liam Payne, that was not just talking – you had your arm around her shoulder, and your own being just oozed flirtiness. You had that bitch hanging on your every word-“

He was cut off when Liam yelled, “Don’t call her that, Malik! She’s not a bitch-“ He paused, and glared, “But you are.” He turned and walked out of the room, leaving the dark-haired lad to break down in tears on the bed, on his own.

The next day, Zayn tried to hurry over to Liam when he spotted him on the other side of the school courtyard, but stopped dead when Liam shot him a cold glare before walking off in the opposite direction, away from Zayn, whose red-rimmed eyes welled up yet again with tears as the realisation finally hit that he was no longer together with Liam.

\--End of Flashback--

 

Next chapter  
How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy  
And you're doing your best to avoid me  
I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us   
Of how I was losing my mind when I saw you here  
But you held your pride like you should have held me,   
Oh I'm scared to see the ending why are we pretending this is nothing   
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how   
I've never heard silence quite this loud.

At the Christmas party a few weeks later, Zayn didn’t want to be there, but he had been dragged there by his two best mates, Harry and Niall. He went, but he just stood at the side of the room, almost hidden in the shadow as he watched the events of the party.

Everyone else was so happy – Zayn could see his best friends, who also happened to be dating, dancing close together, their arms wrapped around each other. This simple sight made Zayn’s shattered heart ache, because he really did miss his ex-boyfriend.

Suddenly he caught sight of someone on the other side of the room, standing alone. Zayn bit his lip when he recognised Liam, who happened to look up at that moment. Their eyes met, and Liam fidgeted awkwardly with the end of his blazer as he hastily looked away.

Zayn sighed to himself, and turned to leave the room. This was just too much for him to deal with. 

 

This is looking like a contest  
Of who can act like they care less  
But I liked it better when you were on my side

The battle's in your hands now  
But I would lay my armour down  
If you say you'd rather love than fight

It was the end of the school year, and everyone was graduating. The school had decided to have a huge American-style graduation ceremony, so every graduating student had been given a black and red robe, with a cap to match. Zayn hurried over, and quickly found an empty seat as he adjusted his robe. He had slept in slightly, which was why he was late.

“This is so great isn’t it, Li-Li?!” He froze suddenly when he heard that girlish voice from just in front of him, and he slowly looked up to see Leona sitting right in front of him with Liam at her side. Zayn’s hands curled into fists, and he tried to keep his emotions under control.

Suddenly a huge commotion happened between a pair of students behind Zayn, and Liam turned around to see, instead his eyes met Zayn’s and both boys blushed. Liam softly said, “Um, hi.” He ran a hand awkwardly through his hair, and turned back to the front.  
Zayn sighed inwardly – nothing would ever be the same again between them. This was probably the worst thing to ever happen to him – losing Liam – but it was over now, and he couldn’t save anything about it now.

And we're not speaking,   
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, cause we're going down.  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr - fandomcrazychick.tumblr.com


End file.
